Lo Que La Vida Me Robo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: Bones baja a una misión y sale lastimado cuando despierta no recuerda haberse divorciado dejando a Scotty solo con un bebe que todavía no nace. BonesxScotty
1. Chapter 1

Lo que la vida me robo

BonesxScotty SpockxKirk

Resumen: Bones baja a una misión y sale lastimado cuando despierta no recuerda haberse divorciado dejando a Scotty solo con un bebe que todavía no nace.

No sé de donde salió esto pero salió~ espero les guste

Capítulo 1

Después de haber terminado un turno extenuante de 24 horas seguidas Leonard estaba descansando a lado de su pareja. scotty seguía dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho del médico este se había vuelto sobreprotector con el ingeniero tras descubrir su embarazo hace mes y medio, le permitía supervisar los trabajos en ingeniería pero no realizarlos no quería que nada le pasara a su hijo o a su pareja había superado su divorcio al iniciar una relación con el ingeniero pero no estaba preparado para volver a casarse y Scotty lo comprendía.

Se levantó acomodando la cabeza del menor en la cama se llevaban 5 años de diferencia McCoy tenía 31 y Scotty 26 pero eso no les importaba se amaban, se metió a bañar, cuando salio el escoses seguía dormido se vistió y fue a buscar el desayuno para el escoses.

En la mitad del pasillo

-hey Bones-dijo Jim

-hola Jim-dijo el médico y caminaron hacia la sala de recreación

-¿Y Scotty? ¿Y mi ahijado? -pregunta Jim

-descansando voy a llevarle el desayuno anoche tuvo algunos dolores-dijo Bones

-después que lo lleves te veo en la sala de junta con Spock nos informaran de la próxima misión-dijo Jim

-está bien-Bones opto esta vez por unos huevos revueltos con frijoles con tostada y jugo de zanahoria los cubrió para no escapara el calor y al llegar lo encontró todavía dormido, no quería despertarlo pero tenía que hacerlo debía alimentarse bien, si bien un embarazo es complicado en un hombre lo es más, se acercó a su pareja y beso sus labios por el contacto iba abriendo los ojos.

-hola-saludo el escoses

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-un poco mejor los tobillos me siguen molestando-

-quédate en cama hoy-le alcanzo la charola

-¿Volviste a traerme el desayuno? Me vas a mal acostumbrar-dijo Scotty.

-siempre lo hare mi amor-dijo Bones

-¿No vas a desayunar?-

-tengo que ver a Jim en 10 minutos hay junta-dijo Bones

-creo que te tomare la palabra y me quedare en cama hoy-dijo Scotty

-regresare al final de mi turno ¿Te alcanzo algo?-pregunta Bones

-mi padd le mandare a Mathew lo que tiene que supervisar-dijo Scotty y Bones se la da y va a la sala de juntas Spock ya estaba ahí Jim todavía no.

-hola duende-saludo McCoy

-buenos días Dr McCoy-dijo Spock ignorando su apodo

jim llego con un sobre en sus manos lo repartio entre sus compañeros

-debemos bajar en el próximo planeta para restablecernos de combustible y comida-dijo Jim

-¿Porque tiene que bajar el duende?-pregunta Bones

-es mi 1er oficial Bones podemos dejar a Scotty como capitán interino-dijo Jim

-ni en sueños, mejor deja a Sulu-dijo Bones

-se va a quedar en la nave prometo Que nada malo va a pasarle-dijo Jim

Bones no estaba muy convencido apenas anoche Scotty estaba sintiéndose mal de sus tobillos, le dio un suave masaje en sus pies y se durmió aunque en la mañana parecía un poco mejor No quería arriesgarlos.

-me hare responsable de lo que llegue a pasarle-dijo Jim

-este bien ¿Cuándo empezamos? Pregunta Bones

-en 24 horas estaremos en la órbita del Planeta Rix, esperen ordenes hasta nuevo aviso-dijo Jim y salieron de la sala de juntas Bones regreso A su cuarto para hablar con Scotty.

-¿Que ocurre amor? Termino rápido la junta-dijo Scotty ya había terminado de desayunar y pensaba volver a dormirse estaba cansado.

- casi se nos acaba el combustible bajaremos para reestablecernos-dijo Bones

-¿Bajaremos?¿Vas a bajar tú?-pregunta Scotty

-si el duende Jim y yo Jim quiere que te quedes como capitán interino-dijo Bones observo que había un brillo en los ojos de los de su pareja al decir el carga

-yo ¿Capitán interino? Si hay mejores personas capacitadas para el puesto que yo-dijo Scott

-no dudo de tu capacidad amor, no quiero arriesgarlos-dijo Bones

-Me quedaría en la nave ¿No?-pregunta Scotty

-si-

-no creo que nada me pase estoy más preocupado por ti-dijo Scotty

-voy a estar bien dudo que algo nos pase en una misión tan sencilla le avisare a Jim que aceptas el cargo-dijo McCoy no muy convencido lo beso en los labios sin saber que serían de los últimos besos que se darían en meses...

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

McCoy Spock y Jim ya estaban listos para la misión estaban en la sala de transporte, el capitán interino llego para desearles buena suerte en espacial a Bones.

-cuídate Bones-dijo Scotty.

-tu también-beso sus labios apasionadamente.

-Capitan, yo también iré a arriesgar mi vida-dijo Jim con ganas de molestar a Bones pero ambos lo ignoraron y Spock simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-regresare y cenaremos juntos-dijo Bones.

-¿Lo prometes?-Scotty no quería dejarlo ir tenía un mal presentimiento.

-te lo prometo-dijo Bones se separaron y los materializo en el planeta Scotty regreso a la silla a pesar de ser los 1eros meses q veces el bebe se movía mucho era eso o también estaba preocupado por su papa les había pedido que cualquier problema se comunicaban con ellos.

-¿Ordenes señor?-pregunta Sulu

-mantenernos cerca de la órbita del planeta y estar atentos a lo que ellos lleguen a necesitar-dijo Scotty, Nyota se acercó al escoses.

-no te angusties tanto, el bebe va a sentir tus preocupaciones Jim no va a dejar que nada le pase-dijo Uhura

-lo sé-

La mision paso sin contratiempos todo iba bien, el escoses daba las órdenes con naturalidad

-bájate de ahi!-le dijo Scotty a Keenser El alienígena lo obedeció y se bajó de la silla del capitán y Scotty se sentó Keenser le entrego su paad-gracias-

-Kirk a Enterprise-dijo Jim.

-aquí Scotty ¿Que pasa Jim?-pregunta Scotty.

-¡capitan transpórtenos enseguida!-grito Jim venían persiguiéndolos a los 3.

-¿Que pasa Jim?-pregunta Scotty.

-nos están persiguiendo-dijo Jim.

-¿Qué hiciste Kirk?-pregunta Nyota

-yo no hice nada-se defendió Jim

-la hija del presidente coqueteo con Spock y Jim se celo-dijo Bones pero la comunicación se cortó.

-Bones! Chekov transpórtelos-ordeno Scotty

-no puedo capitán necesito que se queden quietos-dijo Chekov

-Enterprise a McCoy- Scotty trataba de comunicarse con Bones pero había interferencia sintió una patadita del bebe-necesito que estés tranquilo-pensó Scotty tocándose el vientre.

-ya los tengo -dijo Chekov y los transporto a la Enterprise Scotty corrió a la sala de transporte dejando a Sulu al mando su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a McCoy inconsciente en la espalda de Spock

-¡Bones!-se acercó al inconsciente medico acaricio su rostro y pidió que lo llevaran a la enfermería, Jim regreso al puente y Scotty fue con Spock para que atendieran a Bones

2 horas después

Scotty seguía afuera de la enfermería, Jim estaba con él, les habían avisado que Bones ya había despertado, el ingeniero entro y abrazo fuertemente a Bones este lo aparto de su cuerpo ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, los presentes sabían que Bones lo amaba más que a su vida.

-¿Leonard?-pregunta Scotty

-¿Quién eres tú y porque me abrazas?-pregunta el medico

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-pregunta Scotty sentía que su corazón se le rompía

-¿Y mi esposa?-pregunta Leo ignorando la respuesta del escoses.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?-pregunta Noah Scotty sintió un vuelco en el estomago

-que fue el cumpleaños de mi hija-dijo Leonard y John se acercó a Bones para revisarlo y Scott aprovecho para salir de ahí Jim lo siguió.

-Bones se pondrá bien-dijo Jim

-lo sé, no le digan nada a Bones de nosotros-dijo Scotty

-¿Estás seguro?-

-si el recuerda que está casado y no nos recuerda -dijo Scotty

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros ¿Verdad?-pregunta Jim

-sí, voy a mover mis cosas de su habitación-dijo Scotty

-no cargues nada le diré a Spock que te ayude-dijo Jim

-gracias Jim- se fue hacia la que era su habitación al llegar se acostó en la cama sabía que no era culpa de Bones no recordarlo, pero se sentía solo nuevamente bueno no tan solo tenía a su bebe acaricio su vientre plano derramo unas lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió entro Noah

-¿Scotty?-pregunta la mujer

- ¿Cómo esta Leonard?-pregunta Scotty

-por el golpe que sufrió perdió la memoria su ultimo recuerdo fue el cumpleaños de Joana y Jim decidió hablar con Jocelyn-explico la doctora.

-¿Tardara en recuperar la memoria?-pregunta Scotty

-a veces tarda días, meses, incluso años-

-oh ya veo-la situación de su pareja lo había deprimido, Noah se enterneció con su situación

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta

-no Spock me va ayudar a mover mis cosas-dijo Scotty

-cualquier cosa ya sabes que botón tocar-el asiático, Scott asiente con su cabeza quedándose dormido estaba muy cansado.

En otra parte de la nave

-maldición!-dijo jim frustrado

-Tranquilo ashayam no sabías que esto iba a pasar-dijo Spock

-y justamente cuando Scott lo necesita mas pierde sus recuerdos de estos 3 años-dijo Jim.

-vamos a apoyarlo Jim iré a cambiar sus cosas-dijo Spock.

-debe odiarme-dijo jim Spock lo abrazo si eso le hubiera pasado al vulcano simplemente se moriría.

-¿Vas a hablar con la ex-esposa del Dr McCoy?-pregunta Spock y Jim por experiencia propia no era bueno juntar a la ex y a la actual aunque Yocelyn no siente nada por McCoy y McCoy recuerda estar enamorado de ella y no de Scotty.

-no quisiera hacerlo pero Bones esta preguntando por su hija-dijo Jim fue a ver si Jocelyn contestaba su video llamada mientras que Spock fue a la habitación que era de Scotty y Bones para mover las cosas del escoses, cuando las llevo a su cuarto noto que se había quedado dormido dejo las maletas en el piso y se acercó para cubrir a Scotty con una manta.

-Bones-murmuro entre sueños, Spock salió de la habitación esperando que esta situación no se complicara.

Mientras que Jim logro comunicarse con Jocelyn comunicándole la situación de Bones

-¿No recuerda a Scott?-pregunta Jocelyn sabía que su ex esposo tenía 1 año saliendo con otra persona

-no lo recuerda solamente se acuerda de ti y de su hija al menos por esta vez permítale verla-dijo Jim

-está bien Kirk iré pero no permitiré por ningún motivo que la pareja de leonard me insulte creyendo que me estoy aprovechando de la situación-dijo Jocelyn

-conozco a Scotty él no es así-dijo Jim

-voy la otra semana pero ¿Leonard recuperara la memoria?-

-si la recuperara pero tardara tiempo-dijo Jim

Continuara…


End file.
